Singing Sensation Severus Snape
by Koigokoro-Love
Summary: When a bluehaird, hyperactive girl shows up at potions class it is not just she that walks througth the door, but desaster as well. Why does Snape not care she is trashing his stuff? Whats this about band practice? Will life ever be the same! R&R!AU!Chaos
1. The Grand Opening Act To Desaster

**Chapter 1**

**The Grand Opening Act to Disaster**

Potion class was interrupted that day by a knock on the door. Standing up from his desk Professor Severus Snape when to open the door. When he did he regretted it. Standing in the doorframe was a short, thin girl of twenty or so with bright blue hair that had purple in the ends, and was pulled up in two ridiculously flared pigtails. She wore muggle clothing that would make anyone on the street look at her twice: a blue shirt ripped at the bottom enough to show her stomach and matched her hair, a pink vest overtop of that, a pleated blue miniskirt that matched the top and had black capri leggings underneath. Her boots were high top converses that were the same color as the skirt, shirt and hair. The outfit was outrageous, and the entire class stared.

Severus however didn't react more than simply raising his eyebrows at the girl, and stepping back to let her into the class. "I was just wondering if you had my stuff yet, Severus?" She said.

Nodding Snape replied "it's all in my room back there" and pointed to the door at the back of the class. "Do you need me to show you?" he asked.

"No, I know where it is. Through the door in the back of your office if I remember right?" she grinned. This girl was definitely too cheerful, even for most of the class. Harry, who was sitting in the back, started to wonder if Snape was still in his right mind. He had not just let a complete stranger disturb his class, and let her into his room, but all without a single reaction. In fact, he had taken it like it was normal. _Wait!_ Harry thought suddenly. _He's treating her nicer than I have ever seen him treat Draco!_ He glanced at Ron, who was, like the rest of the class, staring in utter shock.

"I expect you all to be done at the end of class," he said coldly, the same as he had been before the strange interruption happened. "Anyone who does not complete it will lose points from their house."

Draco raised his hand and Snape nodded, giving him permission to speak. "Sir," he asked hesitantly, "sir, who was that?"

"That," Snape said, glairing "was someone you don't know and don't need to know."

"But, sir?" Pansy asked "How do you know her? I mean, I would never of guessed that you would know someone that dresses like _that!_"

"We are friends" Snape said coolly, "Now please return to your work Miss Pattille." But already the class was whispering. "ENOUGH!" Snape had to roar. The room fell silent. "Now, get back to your work" he breathed.

Suddenly there was a loud banging from the back of the class as something fell. To everyone's surprise Severus ignored it except for a slight twitch at the breaking of his possessions.

After a minute more of clanging that everyone tried hard to ignore, knowing that they would loose points if didn't, the class was once again interrupted by a blue-haired head that poked out of the door in the back and called "Severus" ever so childishly.

"What?" He said from the chalkboard.

"I can't find it. Where did you put it?"

"Do you need help Tiffy?" he asked calmly, as if he dealt with this every day.

"Yes…" she said almost regretfully.

Severus came to the back of the room and walked through the back of the door. By now no one was paying any attention at all, except for at the sounds from the back of the class.

"It's right there." They heard Severus say.

"Exactly, I can't reach it!" the female, Tiffy, said whining slightly.

"Then use your wand."

"I did." Tiffy's blunt reply said.

After a brief awkward pause they heard Snape simply say "Oh." Just as bluntly. "Well…"

"Well? Look, I tried to get it down, but I don't know how. Here, give me a boost!"

"Can't you just use another spell?" he asked, sounding very un-Snape-like, but still disapproving.

"You try." There was another, very loud, crash as well as the breaking of glass. Then came Tiffy's mocking reply "See!"

"Fine, I'll give you a boost, just get me up from here, I think I'm stuck." There was a grunt as someone was pulled off the floor, as well as the falling of items. "Now help me clear the floor so I can stand."

"Here." There was a shuffling of items from behind the door. "good, now get on and I will lift you up."

The class heard another grunt and a small "ah!" of surprise.

"Almost – got- it… Got it!" There was a crash as two figures fell into a pile of items on the floor.

"Ow…." Someone said.

"You ok?"

"Yea, I just hit my arm that's all." Tiffy said. "You?"

"Just my head. It's ok. It was just a book." Snape replied. He actually sounded cheerful for once. And after he had hit his head on a book too!

One of them muttered a spell that the class didn't quite catch, and then there was a loud rustling noise.

"Much tidier." One of them said.

The door started to open. "That's it I think." Tiffy said. When they walked out the class suddenly went back to work, but not until they all saw Snape with a very slight smile on his lips. Tiffy, in all her blue, purple, and pink glory, was now carrying what looked a lot like a guitar case, and a microphone stand. The microphone was in tucked into her pocket, as where a few cords. "Thanks Severus. And sorry about the… what _was _that!"

"Pickled jellyfish core." He said simply. "and it's ok, I will just buy another later."

"Well, assuming your coming to practice tonight you can pick it up then. I'm sure a shop will be open. Tris lives right next to Dungeon Ally." Tiffy said.

"I know perfectly well where Tristan's house is thank you very much." He said. "Now, I think you have disturbed my class enough for one day. I might be there tonight, if I can get my marking done fast enough." He actually didn't sound mad about the interruption! More like he was just teasing Tiffy.

"Good! You have to get that guitar out of it's case. I know you haven't been playing it lately because of all the dust on the top!" she joked.

"How do you know it's in the case?" he asked.

"Because it opened when it fell." She said flatly.

"Oh." He answered.

"And you need to practice with us. You haven't been there for a week and a bit now, and you can't keep your keyboard skills if you don't practice!" she continued, lecturing him.

To the classes horror Snape laughed. And it wasn't an evil cackle either, it was a low, smooth chuckle. "My talent with the keyboard isn't any of your business."

"It's everyone in the band's business." _BAND! SNAPE WAS IN A BAND! _

"I can play well enough."

"I know that! If you couldn't then we wouldn't give you solos. Plus, the show is next Wednesday and we really need to practice with you. And you need to play your guitar more often because you need practice!"

"I do too practice!"

"I know you don't. But still, bring it tonight when we come." She said, making him sigh defiantly. "Oh, and Pat got his hands on the bleach we needed for your hair."

"For the last time Tiffy, I am not dyeing my hair!" he said. "Patrick can keep his hair dye and bleach to his self. I refuse!"

"Well, we'll see." Tiffy said mischievously before whipping around and almost skipping out of the classroom and tripping on the microphone stand.

"Wait!" Snape called, whipping open his drawer and pulling out a thick black binder. "You forgot the lyrics." He said walking swiftly from the classroom.

Three minutes later, after much chatter amongst the class involving the previous interruptions and new discoveries, Professor Snape returned looking just as cold and sour as before. "Now, I want all your Potions in a flask on my desk now. They should be finished." He said just as icily as ever. However, everyone guessed that the smirk on his face was not because of the class's poor jobs.


	2. Release the Words

**Chapter 2**

**Release the Words**

Rumours spread like wildfire the second class was finished.

"… the wildest blue hair ever!"

"Didn't even react…"

"… nothing like himself at all…"

"He wasn't even shocked!"

"I don't think Snape has ever been so… normal!"

"… a band!"

"wonder what color of dye?"

"Dye? Blue hair?"

"Snape is getting blue hair!"

By dinner that night the entire school was in a near uproar, and Severus Snape was missing from the staff table.


	3. Number 1 Night in Hair History

**Chapter 3**

**Number 1 Night in Hair History**

"YAAY! Severus is here!" Tiffy squealed and jumped into the tall, dark figure with a guitar case in the door way.

"Great, now let him breath!" said a man about the same age with brown hair. He was wearing muggle jeans, lose and low on his hips, and a black tee-shirt with Metallica written across it. "How's it been Severus?" he asked.

"Fine, Patrick. Just normal I guess." Severus said, smiling a very un-Snape like smile and holding the blue-haired girl around the waist with one hand. "Though I think I have finally lost my 'evil teacher' reputation, thanks to Tiffy."

Both the men laughed. "Well, come on and set up Severus, were just getting ready to start." Patrick said.

Severus laughed.

"Severus? Is that you?" another voice called from the kitchen, followed by a head with blond tipped spiked hair. "It _is _you! Nice to see you mate!" the man said, walking out. He was wearing muggle jeans in the same style as Patrick, and had on a dark blue muscle shirt, showing off large arms. He was also carrying a tray of drinks.

"Same to you Tris." Severus said. When he stepped into the light everyone could see that he was wearing tight dark jeans and a black muscle shirt, showing his pale arms that were surprisingly muscular. Up the side of his shirt, in grey, was a wand and shower of sparks, the name _Merlin's Revenge _hidden amongst the silver. "Come on, lets practice.

At the end of two hours the band was all sitting on Tristan's couches, a beer in the hand of all three men.

"I think it is time to get that dye out." Pat said. "Severus needs a streak or two."

"No I don't!" Severus replied, slightly drunk. He tried to sit up to walk away, but found that Tiffy was already clinging to his arm, drawing him back to the couch. "Look , I said no dying my hair!"

"Oh, don't be a spoil sport Sev, it'll be fun!" Tris joked.

"Yeah, until I get into the classroom tomorrow!" Severus said.

"Just a bit?" Pat begged.

"Fine! If it makes you all shut up!"

"YAAY!" Tiffy clapped. "Come one Sevy, time to do your hair all pretty!

"Not too much!" Severus begged, knowing that if he didn't he would walk out with bubblegum pink dreds. At least now it wouldn't be pink…


	4. The Lucky Man with Clean Blond Hair

**Chapter 4**

**The Lucky Man with Clean Blond Hair**

"Is that _Snape!_" Ron whispered loudly to his best friend, Harry Potter, who was on his right.

Harry looked up, and gaped. "I think it _is!_" he whispered back.

"What did that girl _do _to the man! And _how!" _ he asked.

"No idea mate, but whatever it was she got him to dye his hair that's for sure."

"Well, at least its washed now too." Ron snickered, and they both burst out in stifled laughter.

Snape, who considered himself lucky, now had a very visible, thick, blond strike of hair in the front right of his black shoulder length hair, that was now silky and shiny and _clean! _Severus Snape had _clean hair!_

He was stopped a minute later by Professor McGonagall, who smiled confidently at him. "good to see Tiffy held back, Severus. You must feel lucky." She said.

"Trust me, I do." He chuckled. "Very, very lucky."

"I see. I hope you have good luck at the show by the way. Me and Albus were thinking about attending." She said.

"Really?" he asked, pleasantly. _Pleasantly!?_ _Who was this man and where was Professor Snape!_

"Yes. Albus says that he has heard your music before and enjoys it. I am not too sure myself, from his description, but I hear you play a mean guitar solo!" she laughed.

"So I am told, although I am better with keyboard." He said, _SMILING!!_

"I can't wait. It's tomorrow?" Snape nodded. "Amazing. See you then I guess."

"Feel free to drop backstage after Minerva." Snape offered _BRIGHTLY!!??_

"Oh, I shall, I shall." She laughed.


	5. Grand Closing, Grand Opening

**Chapter 5**

**Grand Closing, Grand Opening**

"And now!" the voice on the loud speaker said "_Merlin's Revenge_ will be setting the stage before our main event."

Fans screamed. Among the fan's were Hogwarts staff, and even a few seventh year Hogwarts students. As the screaming continued lights started to come up over the small stage of the popular wizard club and the outlines of the band members became visible. After a few more seconds of screaming fans the first notes of the guitar were struck up.

Snape smiled as he watched Tiffy at the front singing her soul out and rocking up with her guitar like she did ever time she was on stage. He glanced over and gave a wink to Patrick as he started up on his base guitar at the same time as Severus did his. Behind him Tristan was sitting, eyes closed, working up a beat on the drums.

There fist three songs, _Melodic, Death in Silence, _and _Beloved, _were all slow, but they put the audience into the right mood. Suddenly, in the middle of there fourth song _Runaway Bus_ they started into more rocky music that got the pulse pumping, and started to move through more of their songs. They played some of there favourites like _Death of Salvation, Acid Love, Brown Paper Bag, the Stage Life, _and Snape's personal favourite _Nox. _After a long line of sweat provoking music they transitioned once again into the slower songs like _Death of an Angel, Sweet, Sweet Avada, Lost in the Eyes of the Darkness._

Ignoring the final cry's of 'Encore' the band departed behind the stage to there dressing room where they all lost there stage faces and became there normal selves once again.

"To much fun!" Tiffy said excitedly. Going on stage always gave her a high.

"Don't understand how you aren't nervous" said Patrick.

"It's easy. I'm just not." She answered

"What I don't know is how you can still talk" Tristan said, "I mean, I was only playing drums and I have _no_ voice."

"Definitely" Severus agreed.

"Glad you joined us Sev." Tiffy said.

"Me too," Severus Snape said to her, cold black eyes melting into kindness. "Me too."

"Me too!" said Dumbledore from behind them. "I enjoyed the concert very much Professor."

"That's great!" Said Tiffy cheerfully, oblivious to who the man in front of them was.

"Although I have one question Severus." Said Dumbledore.

"What is it sir?" Snape asked.

"Are you ready to be a very popular teacher?"

Snape's groan could be heard throughout the hallway, making it clear that he wished that he had never learned music in the first place. If he hadn't learned to sing, or play piano or guitar he wouldn't be able to play in a band, and if he didn't play in a band he wouldn't be a rock star, and if he wasn't a rock star he would still get the privilege of terrorising his class. He just couldn't see himself smiling at the class.

At least not yet…


End file.
